Lost and Found
by secrethearts
Summary: On a tragic night a child is lost, but maybe found on a not so chance meeting on a road with a dark haired lord.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone I am FINALLY writing a story. A phone just doesn't work for these kind of things, a tablet does THANK YOU SANTA!**

A lone soldier and his horse raced through a fog infested wood to a gloomy and run down castle surrounded by a steep trench. In the misty moon light the castle almost seems abandoned, but lights in the upper windows said otherwise. The soldier dismounts his tired steed and ran toward the doors, through the endless hallway and to the large double doors at the end. The soldier hesitated at those doors knowing his master did not like to be disturbed so late, although the message he has will surely be requested at the quickest time.

The soldier took a DEEP breath and pushed the heavy doors open, bravely dwelling deep into the room as far as the light from the still open doors would carry. Kneeling at the last bit of light the soldier stared fearfully into the never ending darkness that seemed to hover around even with the light from the hallway.

Taking another calming breath that didn't seem to help he called out," S-s-sire?"

The man almost jumped back when an enormous eye appeared in the gloom.

**"Who dare disturbs my resting?**" a booming voice threatens.

"I-i-it is I S-s-sire. R-r-returning from m-m-my m-mission", stammered the man as he bowed lower.

The eye moved closer, staring impatiently at the quivering form, "**Well?"**

Looking up but looking anywhere then at the menacing eye, "T-t-the c-c-child is to be b-b-born i-i-in the fort n-n-night".

"**Hahahahahaha**", a dark laugh shook the room. **"Perfect absolutely perfect!"**

"S-s-sire?"

**"On the blood moon, what a PERFECT time to rid that man of all he loves. Hahahahaha!"**

The man slumped in relief seeing his master was happy. Getting up to leave a whistling noise and a flash of silver was all the man saw before he slumped to the ground dead. The eye looked boringly at the blood dripping from his blade, but started laughing again when plans for the future massacre was to come. Looking over at a portrait on a far wall, the eye flashed his menacing, sharp teeth.

"**You think you can be rid of ME? Think again... old friend**", watching as the blood dripped from the blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone took me FOREVER to figure out how to upload a new chapter(blush)**

**Anyways onto the story**

The battle had been going on for a while, but it seemed the defending team was slowly pushing the attackers away. At least that's what they wanted them to think, unbeknownst to them the real enemy was already inside.

It had been a long 5 hours with nothing but screaming both outside and in the room that a particular king with red eyes, long red hair, red fox eyes and nine, long tails was nervously pacing outside of the closed door. Kyuubi paced to and fro with his right hand man Kakashi as he looked both boredly and nervously as his king walked back and forth.

He cringed as another agonizing scream came from the closed door. His queen/mate having been in labour for the past 6 hours.

"What is taking so long?"

"These things take time your Majesty, the baby will come when its ready," Kakashi spoke up with confidence.

"But Minato is a human! He's not meant to have children, especially a half demon child," he spoke with worry, " He could die!"

"I know but-"

Just then the castle shook as a soldier came around the corner with blood dripping down a wound on his head, " Your Majesty the enemy is slowly being drawn back we wish for your assistance!"

Kyuubi cringed as another scream radiated from the closed off room, " OK, but we MUST be quick. Kakashi come with me, you," pointing at the guard, " stay here."

The man solutes as Kyuubi ran down the hall with Kakashi close behind. When they disappeared around the corner, the soldier grinned, " that was to easy, you have gotten careless in your old age my friend."

The man approached the door and opened it as another cry was heard and then a little one right after. "So the child is here? Wonderful"

Entering he lost his disguise to reveal long black hair, sickly pale skin and sinister yellow eyes with purple around them to look more snake like. The occupants of the room immediately moved to defend the man on the bed but were easily knocked out being healers not soldiers. The snake man approached as the man with blonde hair, tired blue eyes and sweaty tanny/pale skin looked at him with hate.

"Orochimaru."

"Hello Minato, why as beautiful as ever I see even after giving birth," looking in the basin by the window at the sleeping baby, " Such a shame. A boy with his daddy's looks. Red hair, and..." The baby opened his eyes." Oh look red eyes too! Haha."

" Don't please!" Minato begged as Orochimaru drew his sword.

" Oh but I must you see Kyuubi betrayed me by banishing me to the outer layers of this country and..." with as swing of his hand the sword sliced the baby open, " stole you."

" No, no, no, no," cried Minato as the blood from his baby dripped to the floor. Then an incredible pain resonated from his stomach once again._ Another baby? No it can't come not now. Not with this mad man ready to kill again_.

He tried not to push, but the baby came anyway. With a grunt the second child was born, another boy.

"Twins! How rare for a human/demon coupling."

Minato held the baby weakly, glaring at the snake man as he drew near.

" And what luck a perfect replica of you. Blonde hair, tan skin and look blue eyes. This one was well worth the wait," Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he took the baby forcibly from the mother's weakening grip.

"No, stop," trying to reach for his son. "Naruto!"

"Naruto? What an odd name. But if that is what you wish. Haha!

A crash down the hall alerted Orochimaru of the angry fox on his way. He turned to Minato and stabbed his sword through the weak man's stomach.

"Say goodbye to your child. He's mine now," he whispered into the dying man's ear as he crumpled to the ground. With that Orochimaru made for the window where he summoned a giant snake and disappeared. Minato crawled weakly to the window, vision blurring as Kyuubi burst through the door. Witnessing his mate call out a name with his last breathe, "Naruto."

**I know I am sorry for killing a baby but it was needed for the story**

**Anyways hope you like so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone who is STILL waiting for this story to update I apologize it has been a LONG month and I have been super busy and also my IPod sucks for writing on. Anyways on to the story! YAY!**

16 years later

While on the road a young man sat boredly on his black horse, watching as the forest rolled by, trying to ignore the annoying nagging of his friend riding across from him. This young man was Sasuke Uchiha the current lord of Konoha on the boarder of fire country. He was young for being a lord but his older brother decided he wanted to travel instead of govern a country. So at the tender age of 17 he was appointed lord and by his side was his long time friend Neji Hyuuga.

Today was a bothersome day for the young lord, he was on his way home after visiting the wind country since the king of fire country couldn't make it (again). Sasuke understood that the King was in mourning, but that was 16 years ago. Sasuke's parents were killed when he was 6 but he got over it. And that was why Neji was annoying him right now, saying that losing a mate and a child on the same night was tragic and that took time to heal no matter how long.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you even listening?" growled Neji

"Hmmmm?" Sasuke looked over," Yeah, sure."

Neji humphed, "You are impossible sometimes."

"I live to please!" Giving a wink.

Before Neji could counteract a yellow blur ran into his grey horse. The horse reared knocking Neji off. Sasuke looked over and saw a sight. The yellow blur was a young boy with sun blonde hair, tan skin and the most amazing blue eyes… that were wide with fear. The boy hissed in pain, that's when the lord noticed the blood on the boys arm. He jumped down from his horse then opened his mouth to ask if he was alright when shouts were heard from the direction the boy came from. A group of men, came onto the road surrounding them. Sasuke and Neji got into fighting stances waiting for the attack. One man attacked then the rest followed. It was 5 against 2 and the latter was winning, being trained from the age of 4 helped out a lot. After awhile the group of men started to withdraw seeing they couldn't win.

"So your Orochimaru's men", confirmed Neji seeing a tattoo of a white snake on one of the men's arms.

"Tell your master that he won't be getting this boy for his sick pleasures!" shouted Sasuke knowing too well that Orochimaru was a VERY sick and perverted man.

The men gave one last angry look at the 3 then ran back into the woods. Giving it a few minutes the 2 lost their stances and relaxed.

"Well that was fun," looking around at the damage the fight caused.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke seeing that the boy looked pale.

"I'm fine," the boy spoke weakly.

"You don't look fine," moving towards him. "Hey!" seeing the boy start to sway the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, if Neji hadn't been behind him he would have hit the floor.

"Well I guess we better bring him with us," voiced Neji.

Getting back up on their horses after bandaging up the boy's arm they made their way back to Konaha not knowing of the impending trouble ahead.


End file.
